


Gentleman's Club (or Baby Hiddles Lap Dance)

by cloj



Category: Tom Hiddleston; Bill Hazeldine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloj/pseuds/cloj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Hazeldine gets a lap dance...enough said...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gentleman's Club (or Baby Hiddles Lap Dance)

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came about from a Tumblr conversation and a rather lovely picture of a young Hiddles....there is some very explicit language used in this...definitely 18+ and NSFW!

The group of boys entered the club. It was slightly smoky and dim, except for the stage and the bar areas which were more brightly lit. There were already a few men in the club, sitting at tables or lounging around at the bar enjoying some drinks as they waited for the nightly entertainment to begin. Soft music played in the background setting a relaxed atmosphere. A ‘gentleman’s club’ they had called it. The group of young men located an unoccupied table and made their way over to it. Bill shuffled along behind with his mate James. They were celebrating a buck’s night party for James’ older brother Matt. Bill was quite reluctant to attend at first, he had never frequented such a place, but James had begged him to come along, saying Matt would be insulted if he didn’t and he wanted one of his own friends there.

The group settled in around the table and a waitress came over to take their drinks order. Bill didn’t quite know where to look at first. She was wearing only a red satin bra that pushed her breasts together and up, nearly spilling out over the top of the bra and matching short, very short, shorts. Bill could tell she wasn’t wearing anything under them as the curves of her bottom peeked out from the hem of the shorts.

‘Um…uh…’ Bill stammered.

‘Drink?’ she repeated.

‘Just a Guinness thanks,’ Bill replied and tried not to watch as she walked away. He turned back to James to find him smirking at him.

‘Anyone would think you’d never seen a woman in her underwear before Bill,’ he chuckled.

‘Of course I have!’ Bill shot back. ‘Just not so…’ he gestured wildly trying to find the right words. ‘In your face I guess,’ he finished.

‘Well it is a strip club, what did you expect?’ James continued.

‘If you recall I didn’t actually want to come here, you made me,’ Bill replied.

The waitress returned with everybody’s drinks. Bill was careful to avert his gaze, but thanked her when she placed his beer in front of him. Bill took a sip and glanced around nervously. How long would he have to stay, that was deemed polite before he could excuse himself and leave, he thought. Sighing he leaned back into his chair as the lights in the room suddenly brightened around the stage area. Yelling, whistling and clapping filled the room as four very beautiful, but scantily clad girls made their way onto the stage. The strains of ‘Don’t Cha’ played loudly as the girls began to gyrate and writhe on the stage. Bill swallowed hard and wished he was anywhere but here. It wasn’t that he had never seen naked, or near naked women before. He just thought that it was something that should be shared between two people, not a whole room full of men.

Bill tried to sink back into his chair, as though to make himself invisible to those around him. He failed to notice Matt huddled closely with a few of the other men, clearly discussing something regarding Bill. One of them stood and walked over to the bar. Bill watched him, before glancing back over to the stage. The girls were in various stages of undress, fondling themselves, running their hands over their breasts, between their legs and on their bottoms. All the places they knew the crowd liked. They smiled seductively or tried to look like innocent angels with moves that said they were clearly anything but. Bill watched as the girls rolled around on the stage floor, rocking their bodies and gyrating their hips as though they had someone underneath them. Bill tried not to blush as the girls finished the first song in little more than a g-string, to rousing applause from the crowd. They walked off and a new round of girls strutted on as a new song filled the room. Matt’s friend returned to his seat and gave a slight nod to Matt. A few minutes later, a woman appeared at their table, however she was dressed quite conservatively in a knee length dress.

‘Which one of you handsome men is Bill?’ she asked.

Bill nearly choked on his beer. What had he done wrong he wondered? He was sure they had all been behaving properly, considering where they were.

‘That would be me,’ he replied, looking up at the woman nervously. He heard Matt and some of the other men chuckling.

‘We all chipped in and got you a little something mate,’ he laughed. ‘Go and enjoy it,’ he urged.

‘Yes,’ the woman chimed in. ‘If you’d just like to follow me please, I’ll show you to a private room.’

‘Private room?’ Bill whispered. He was like a deer caught in the headlights.

‘Up you get Sweetie, follow me,’ the woman said, touching Bill on the arm.

Not wanting to be rude to the woman, or to be ridiculed by the other men, Bill stood up from his seat. He gave a look back at James as if to say ‘save me.’

‘Half your luck man,’ was all James said to him.

Bill turned around and followed the woman to a door on the other side of the room. She opened it and ushered him through. He found himself in a corridor that was lined with more doors on either side. He followed her until they stopped at one marked with a number ‘eight.’ The woman opened the door and indicated for Bill to go through.

‘There’s a seat and a fresh drink in there for you, make yourself comfortable. She won’t be too long,’ the woman explained to Bill.

‘She?’ Bill asked.

‘Yes, your private dancer,’ the woman replied. ‘Your friends paid for you to have your own private lap dance,’ she continued before shutting the door on a bewildered looking Bill.

Bill watched the door close and turned around to survey his surroundings. It was a small room, dimly lit that contained a white leather lounge chair to one side of the room with mirrors behind it. Next to it was a dirty martini. Bill walked over to the chair and picked up the martini and took a big gulp.

‘Make sure you save the olive for me,’ a silky voice called out, startling Bill.

Bill nearly choked again. He looked up and saw a lovely, bare pair of legs in very high black heels. His eyes wandered up as the legs moved towards him. As his gaze travelled up, it found a tiny leather skirt that barely covered her sex, then a matching leather bra that seemed to cover only the bottom half of her breasts. Bill thought his eyes were going to fall out of his head.

‘What’s your name gorgeous?’ the girl asked, her chocolate brown hair falling just past her shoulders.

‘Uh…B…B…Bill,’ he stammered.

‘Well hello there Bill. I’m Lolly,’ the girl replied.

‘Lolly?’ Bill repeated.

‘Yes, Lolly, because I taste so sweet,’ she giggled. ‘If you’re lucky, I might just let you taste me later,’ she winked saucily at Bill.

She motioned for Bill to sit down, then leaned over him, placing her hands on both armrests.

‘Sit back and relax darling,’ Lolly said. ‘Normally we have ‘no touching’ policy,’ she warned. ‘But I’m willing to make an exception for you cutie,’ she said, tilting his head up to her with finger under his chin. Lolly stood up and moved to the iPod station to choose a song. She was going to have some fun with this one, she thought.

Bill took another large gulp of his martini as he nervously ran his hands down the front of his tie. Was it him or was it suddenly hot in here? Lolly turned around to him and spoke.

‘Feel free to get comfortable Bill, take your jacket off, you look a little warm.’ Was she psychic too? Bill wondered as he took off his jacket and placed it on the chair behind him. Lolly smiled and pressed a button on the iPod. The sounds of ‘Closer’ filled the room.

“You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you

You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you

Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I’ve got no soul to sell

Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself.”

Lolly began to move up and down to the music, running her hands up and down her legs, then over her stomach, above her head and then down to cup her breasts. Bill watched transfixed as she squeezed them, rolling her head back, her hips moving to the rhythm. Lolly continued to move suggestively to the music, alternating between biting her lip or licking her lips. Her hands were all over her body and she walked over to stand in front of Bill. She turned her back to him and lowered her bottom onto his lap and began grinding into his crotch. He was hard. She could feel it through his suit and was not surprised given the nervousness of the poor boy.

Bill’s head rolled back onto the seat as Lolly continued to grind on top of him. God she felt good, but he could feel himself getting harder and harder and he was embarrassed by it. What if he came in his pants? He felt like it that was for sure.

Lolly stood up and faced Bill as the song continued in the background.

“I want to fuck you like an animal

I want to feel you from the inside

I want to fuck you like an animal

My whole existence is flawed

You get me closer to God.”

Lolly continued dancing and grinding to the music, touching herself all over. Bill began to breathe heavily at the sight and close proximity of Lolly. He was fit to burst.

Suddenly Lolly stopped and looked at Bill. She wanted more than to just dance in Bill’s lap. She wanted to feel Bill inside her. She wanted to fuck him, and fuck him hard. Her hand travelled down between her legs. Bill watched transfixed as she began to rub the area there, causing her to moan. Bill was unaware but Lolly wasn’t wearing any knickers, so she was able to feel how wet her cunt was as she played with it. She bought her fingers out and put them in her mouth.

‘Mmmm,’ she moaned. ‘I taste really good,’ she said to Bill, leaning into him. ‘Would you like to taste?’

Bill could only nod dumbly and open his mouth slightly.

Lolly placed her fingers in his mouth and he sucked on them. Lolly was right Bill thought, she did indeed taste good. She took her fingers out of Bill’s mouth and stood up. Lolly moved her hands behind her back and unfastened her bra. She held onto it, keeping her breasts still covered. She rolled her hips suggestively before letting the bra fall to the ground. Lolly then moved her hands back up to cup her breasts, playing with her nipples until they were hard.

Bill pushed himself back into the chair, his hands had gone over his face, rubbing it before raking them through his hair. He wanted to look away but he was mesmerized by Lolly and the way she fondled her breasts and the moaning that followed when she did. She stepped forward and straddled Bill again. Placing her hands on the seat behind Bill, her face inches from his, she whispered.

‘I want you to touch me Bill. Whatever you want to do, I’ll let you. You can kiss, suck, lick, bite, I don’t care…I want you.’

Bill squeezed his eyes shut. If I open them, this will all be a dream, he thought. Just a crazy dream. He opened his eyes and Lolly was still there. Fuck, he thought.

Lolly grabbed Bill’s hands and slowly pulled them up to her breasts. His hands felt so warm on her skin. He gasped and closed his eyes as he continued to breathe heavily. He started to gently squeeze Lolly’s breasts, making her moan with pleasure. She began to run her fingers through Bill’s sunkissed curls. She pushed his head towards her breasts.

‘Lick them Bill…I want you to suck on them and bite them until I scream,’ she moaned.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck!’ thought Bill.

‘Oh God,’ he thought as he gingerly took one of her nipples into his mouth. Lolly’s hips bucked as he began to suck on her nipple. She pushed his head harder into her chest. Bill began to lick and suck harder causing Lolly to pant as his other hand worked on her other breasts, grabbing it harder. He continued sucking until her nipple was erect. He gently bit it with his teeth.

‘Oh fuck Bill!’ Lolly cried out. He took that as a sign he was doing what she wanted correctly, so he swapped over and did the same on her other breast, Lolly bucking and panting on top of him. Lolly bent forward and began leaving a trail of hot, wet kisses along Bill’s neck.

‘Fuck, fuck, fuck!’ he thought again. Between Lolly’s breast in his mouth and her kisses on his neck, he thought he was going to come there and then in his pants.

Lolly pulled back suddenly and grabbed Bill’s tie. Yanking him forward, she kissed him on the lips. It took a few moments for Bill to respond but he hesitantly returned the kiss. It intensified between them as their tongues met. Bill felt a bit braver and began to move his hands over Lolly’s naked torso, feeling the softness of her skin. She quivered under his touch.

Lolly couldn’t wait any longer, she was dying to have Bill’s cock inside her. She stood up and off him. Bill licked his lips, wondering what she was going to do to him next. Lolly put her hands behind her skirt and pulled the zipper down, then let the skirt fall off and pool at her feet. Bill didn’t know where to look, she was completely naked in front of him and her cunt was right in front of his face. He could practically feel the heat radiating from it as it seemed to hit him in the face. Lolly moved to straddle him again, although Bill’s breathing was almost erratic. Lolly put both hands on his face and gently kissed him. It seemed to calm him somewhat. She looked him right in the eye.

‘I don’t normally do this Bill, but I want to fuck you. I want to ride you hard and come all over you. Can I do that Bill, will you let me?’ she asked him.

‘Yes,’ Bill whispered. ‘Fuck me please,’ he answered.

Lolly’s hand moved down to undo Bill’s pants. She pulled them down, his cock springing forth. Her jaw dropped, he was huge! She looked into Bill’s eyes and saw him swallow. She put both hands around his cock and began to gently move them up and down his already rock hard shaft. 

‘Oh fucking hell!’ Bill exclaimed, his head leaning back into the chair. Lolly continued the motion of her hands but pulled his cock towards her so she could rub his cock against her clit. It felt hot and wet against his cock and it was taking every ounce of strength he had not to come.

‘Do you think I’m wet enough to fuck yet Bill?’ she asked him.

‘What?’ he gulped.

‘My cunt needs to be wet to take such a huge cock like yours,’ she continued. ‘Can you check to see if I’m wet enough?’ Lolly moved one of his hands between her legs. Bill felt her cunt and it was most definitely wet. He moved his fingers back and forth, coating every inch of her hot, swollen cunt. He hesitated for a second, until Lolly looked him in the eye.

‘Do it,’ she said. ‘You know you want to put your fingers in there.’

Bill moved one of his fingers into her cunt. It was warm and tight and seemed to clench around his finger. Lolly bucked her hips again and cried out. Thinking he’d hurt her, Bill went to take his finger out.

‘No!’ Lolly cried. ‘Put another one in there!’ she panted.

Bill put another finger into her cunt and she began rocking back and forwards on his hand. One of Lolly’s own hands moved from Bill’s cock to cup her breasts again, pinching the nipple. She threw her head back as Bill continued to fuck her with his fingers. Bill bit his lip watching her under his touch. He took her other nipple in his mouth and began to suck it.

‘Oh fuck Bill! Oh that feels so fucking good!’ Lolly yelled. She could feel an orgasm building inside her, the familiar heat coiling in her belly.

‘Oh I’m going to come Bill!’ Lolly panted.

‘Do you want me to stop?’ Bill asked.

‘Oh…I…no…God!’ Lolly’s body suddenly shuddered as she came, gushing out over Bill’s hand. Lolly’s body rocked on Bill’s hand as she cried out. Bill stared transfixed as Lolly came down from her high.

‘Oh my God Bill, that was amazing!’ Lolly breathed. ‘But I think it’s your turn now,’ she smiled. Placing a hand between her legs, she coated it with her juices. She then took Bill’s cock in her hand and coated it. Bill’s breath hitched as he watched Lolly raise herself up, and slowly sit herself down on Bill’s cock, her dripping cunt sheathing it. God he felt so good, and so big, it filled her up completely. She gave herself a moment to adjust to it, looking into

Bill’s eyes. They were as big as saucers as he felt her tighten around his cock. Lolly started to move up and down slowly on Bill’s cock. His hands found their way to her hips as he held onto her for dear life. Lolly couldn’t help herself, she started to bounce up and down, moving faster on Bill.

‘Fuck me Bill, I want you to fuck me hard!’ she growled at Bill, grabbing him by his curls.

Bill couldn’t help it, with his hands on her hips, he started to thrust up into her, causing Lolly to yell his name repeatedly. 

The music had since stopped and the only sounds in the room were the sounds of their moans, their names on each other’s lips, the pounding of each other as they fucked each other as though their lives depended on it.

Bill began to feel his body shake as a sign his orgasm was close.

‘I’m going to come Lolly,’ he breathed.

‘So am I,’ she replied. ‘Come inside me Bill, I want to feel you in me.’

‘Oh fuck!’ Bill cried as he spurted inside Lolly’s cunt, triggering another orgasm in her. They slowly eased their movements until they stopped completely, Lolly bending down to kiss Bill on the lips.

‘That was wonderful Bill,’ she exclaimed.

‘Yes, yes it was, thank you Lolly,’ Bill replied, breathless.

Lolly moved off of Bill, picking her clothes up off the floor and redressing herself. Bill readjusted himself, doing his pants up before standing to put his jacket on.

‘Ummm…’ Bill began.

‘It’s okay,’ Lolly said, placing a finger on Bill’s lips. ‘You don’t have to say anything, just leave it at that,’ she smiled. Giving him another gentle kiss on the lips, she opened the door for him. ‘Maybe I’ll see you again?’ she said.

Bill smiled at her, ‘Yes, absolutely.’

Bill walked out and made his way back to the others. He was met with a bunch of half-drunk men all dying to know what happened, firing questions at him.

‘She just danced around a bit, you know,’ Bill shrugged. ‘Sat on my lap a little…not much else,’ he said.

‘Well that doesn’t sound like much,’ James complained. ‘Clearly she wasn’t that good,’ he mused.

Bill just sat there smiling to himself…oh she was good, she had been very, very good…


End file.
